Anger's Effects
by Lothlorienx
Summary: [Longshot/Artemis x Clone!Roy] It lingered in the air between them. Hot, dangerous, tight. A moment so stressed that it would eventually be snapped in two, and the two of them would break their resolve. Smut.


If it had not been for the mask, Artemis could have seen the rage flashing in his eyes, dark and dangerous, almost feral in nature. Not that it would have scared her. He couldn't scare her, no matter what he tried, no matter how hard he tried.

Artemis only smirked at him, which prompted a snarl to stretch across his lips. She walked up to him, standing tall, locking eyes with him.

"You should know by now that fear doesn't work on me," she told him.

"I'm not trying to scare you," he spat back at her. "I only want you to see what a mess you're making of this team. You know you have no place here. You're not Green Arrow's niece, that's for sure."

His words stung, and Artemis shrunk back for a second. But only for a second. She bared her teeth, set her jaw, determined not to let him, him of all people, get to her. He wouldn't get the better of her, ever.

Not like this.

"You know, I'm getting really sick and tired of you constantly berating me!" she shot at him, her eyes widening. Her eyes weren't hidden, so Roy could see all the fire and smoke that clouded them, could see every little bit of the flame of passion that breathed life into her. "I belong on this team. Even more than you do!"

"What?! How can you even say–?"

"You walked out on them. I didn't! I stayed by my teammates' side, fought with them. You walked out. You've no one to blame but yourself!"

Roy growled, and he lashed out. He grabbed onto her shoulders, pushing her back against the wall. He heard the sound of Artemis' body being slammed against the surface, and saw the shock in her eyes. Then saw the fury that replaced the shock. Still, she didn't struggle against him, but let him hold her there, pinned up against the wall.

"Don't…say…that…" he commanded.

"But it's true. You know it's true," Artemis said defiantly. "You know it. I know it. Why else would you react like this?" she prompted.

As he held her, Artemis let her eyes travel up his arms. They were muscular, chiseled, and she had to admit that she was impressed by his strength. And his anger she felt…aroused by. She couldn't see his eyes past the black and white mask he wore, but she could only imagine how they must look. So raw and open and exposed, like a bleeding heart placed in her hands.

Artemis breathed out a sigh.

Roy seemed to know what she thought right then and there. Could see the way her eyes traveled along his body, could see the way her skin was starting to turn slightly red, could smell the scent of musk that had suddenly become more prominent.

"Stop it!" he told her, his voice low and dangerous.

"Stop what?" Artemis asked him. "You're the one holding me here. I haven't even said a thing, not in one whole minute. So what should it stop?" She hardened her eyes, challenging him, threatening him almost.

"You know what," Roy replied. "I can see it, the way you're looking me over." His voice dropped down to a whisper. The two of them were alone right now, but he still didn't want anyone overhearing them. Roy leaned in close to her ear, and whispered, "Stop thinking about what you're thinking about."

"Which is what?" Artemis asked him. Her voice didn't sound tense in the least; it sounded apprehensive instead. She knew what she doing, knew what game she was playing. And she knew what the outcome would be, even before Roy had gotten a hint of what was about to happen.

It lingered in the air between them. Hot, dangerous, tight. A moment so stressed that it would eventually be snapped in two, and the two of them would break their resolve.

"You know what. Stop playing games," he told her. His grip tightened on her shoulders. It might have bruised her, but neither of them cared then. Not now.

"I'm not playing a game! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Roy leaned in closer to her, and her blood rushed between her legs and he neared. His lips were close enough that she could have leaned forward and captured them between her teeth, if she wanted to. She could have brushed her nose up against his, slipped her tongue past his teeth. Hell, she could have easily overpowered him, removing his hands from her, and grab him as roughly as he had grabbed her.

"I don't believe that," Roy said to her. His eyes darted down to her lips, and that was when their resolve broke. Roy closed the space between them, catching Artemis' bottom lip with his teeth, nipping until blood formed on her sensitive skin. Then he kissed her, roughly, feeling her return as hard as she could.

Their tongues met in the center, twisting around each other before they nipped at each other with their teeth again. Artemis cried out when Roy bit her neck, and her hips thrust towards him, rubbing up against his thigh. She could feel, with that single tough, just how hard he was. She grew wetter at the thought.

Already, she could imagine him remorselessly plunging into her, thrusting hard and fast, making her gasp and moan and call out.

Artemis thrust her hips forward again, rubbing up against Roy's erection, egging him on. It felt good, for his cock to be rubbed, even beneath the fabric of his pants. A moan escaped his lips before he could stop it, and he felt Artemis smirk as her teeth and tongue worked away at his neck.

He pushed her back, making her bite down. Roy grunted as he felt her teeth close down around him, but he didn't notice the pain. Couldn't notice.

Artemis gave him a devious look, sultry and dangerous.

Roy couldn't have resisted even if he had wanted to. But hell, he didn't want to. He wanted to take her, right here, up against the brick wall in the alleyway, only a short distance from one of their hidden zeta tubes. He wanted her to scream, but he didn't want to get caught either.

He tore the mask away from her face, leaving her identity completely exposed. Artemis didn't care. She was about to expose other things, anyway. What did it matter if someone saw two teenagers fucking in an alleyway? If Roy took of his damned mask, they wouldn't raise suspicions. Artemis reached forward, but Roy caught her wrist in his fist. Pouting, she darted her other hand out, ripping the mask from his face before he could stop her.

"You look better that way," Artemis told him.

"Thanks," he said, his voice taut. He pressed another bruising kiss to her lips, and Artemis moaned up against him, her hips bucking up against his own.

"Stop playing around," she demanded, kicking him off of her. "I don't want your kisses," she hissed. Roy's eyes darkened, but he knew she was right. He didn't want hers, either. They both wanted something else; they were going to have it.

Roy placed his hands on either side of her, caging her in. Artemis' hands reached down, and quickly she undid the buttons of his pants. Sliding them down his thighs, she ripped his boxers down his legs, exposing him completely to her. His cock stood erect between the two of them, thick and throbbing.

Artemis looked down at it, and a small smile passed her face.

"You're judging, aren't you?" Roy asked, suddenly self-conscious. Though he didn't know why. But then again, this was Artemis. Artemis, of all people. She would be one to judge him, to unfairly persecute him. To make him feel horrible. Payback, he supposed. He'd deserve it, he reasoned.

"Yes," Artemis answered honestly.

No more words were spoken. Roy took his turn then, ripping her pants off of her, and exposing her to the cool air that glided across their skin. Placing one of his hands on her thighs, he pulled her legs apart, looking down between them, his eyes hard. She was wet, plenty wet, with the pink folds of her labia protruding.

Artemis looped her thigh over his hip, pulling him closer to her.

Roy positioned himself carefully between her legs. He circled the tip around her entrance only for a second before he thrust up into her, making her grunt, and her nails clench down into his muscles. Artemis moaned, quietly, before she buried her mouth into his neck, nipping and sucking and licking.

He began a frantic pace within her.

In and out he pistoned, filling Artemis with the most heavenly of sensations. The pressure was building between her legs as his thickness filled her, over and over again. She arched her back, adjusted her stance, until he was hitting just the right spot. The upper wall where his cock curved into, making her moan and writhe. Making her see stars before her eyes and her lips to part and her legs to tremble.

Roy held fast to her, his fingers biting into the skin of her leg as he fucked her. He knew just by her reaction that he was getting her off, and he smirked to himself. She could say anything she wanted later, deny this all, but here in the moment, Roy knew that he was pleasuring her so thoroughly that there was no mistaking it for anything else. He was the one making her moan and writhe, and he couldn't help but feel oddly prideful about it.

Artemis cried out sharply then, when the brick scraped up against her skin. Roy continued pounding into her, making her back connect with the wall again and again. She couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose or not, but it was distracting her from whatever orgasm she might have been about to have.

She pushed back against him, just to get him to stop slamming her into the wall. Roy didn't resist, though the look of shock and anger flashed in his eyes. Artemis' nails bit into his arms, making the muscles beneath the skin flex. Upon seeing her lustful gaze focused on his body, he excused the shove she had given him.

Almost.

Roy let Artemis have her way with him for a few more minutes. Letting her grind against him, pulsate around him, make his cock angle in a way that was just perfect for her, so her insides would feel alight with the sparks of desire and near release.

Then he took the dominant position once more.

In a single swift movement, he spun her around, twisting her arms behind her back, and pressing her breasts into the wall. Artemis groaned out, but didn't struggle. She looked back at him, something akin to admiration in her eyes, but Roy knew better. Artemis wasn't looking at him with admiration, she was looking at him with wicked hunger.

With her facing the wall, and her arms gripped in his fists, he pushed inside of her again, making her moan up against the brick. He pushed himself as deep inside of her as he could, and stopped there, enjoying the feeling of her slick muscles clenching around him. Wet and warm, surrounding his cock. It felt good.

Artemis loved the feeling, too. The pressure was so great between her legs that all she had to do was clench hard enough, and rock her hips slightly, and she neared her climax once more. It was far away, though. Just out of reach. As Roy began to thrust inside of her once more, taking her roughly, she felt it nearing.

Artemis teetered on the edge, almost about to climax. Almost about to release all of her built up tension and stress and rage. About to scream.

Roy spun her around again, before Artemis even knew what was happening, and took her face-to-face. He leaned in close to her, so that their lips brushed together. Roy parted his lips, and Artemis closed the space between them, feasting on the taste of blood and kisses.

Roy's arms tightened around her back, pulling her closer to him until her body was crushed up against his.

Artemis felt the edge become hazy around her, her nerves turning to fire within her body, her clit throbbing. And then reached her climax, all of her orgasm flooding her body in crashing waves and releasing itself as a scream.

Roy pressed his lips against hers, just to stop her from screaming.

Screams would attract attention, and he didn't want that. So Artemis screamed against him, thrashing her hips up against him until she started to come down from her high. Her muscles went limp, and she clung to Roy, her nails sinking into his skin until it broke.

Roy came after that. He released every little bit of himself inside of her, as his orgasm took his body completely and a roar was torn from his throat. Artemis didn't kiss it away or cover it up. After all, this was the kind of neighborhood where such things were glanced over once and then passed.

His hips began to still, and eventually he pulled out of her, leaving Artemis with a sore ache between her legs. To say that it felt good would be a lie, but the ache that throbbed within her made her only want more. She craved him inside of her again, to feel his thickness parting her walls as her clit tingled.

Their breathes were ragged, harsh. They fought to control their breathing, for their heart rates to slow down, then they began to redress. Artemis pulled her pants back on her, and Roy fastened the buttons, hiding his still-erect cock from Artemis' greedy eyes.

Now that the endorphins were wearing off, he looked apprehensive, nervous, about what they had just done. Artemis handed his mask back to him, but he didn't put it on. He only stared at her, wide-eyed, as he tried to figure out what had just happened, and what this would do to their working relationship in the long run.

Artemis put her hand between her legs, rubbing herself back and forth through the thickness of the fabric. The look on her face, the thoughts in her eyes; they were all clear enough to read: _We can't take it back. And I'm glad that we can't._

Roy leaned in close to her again, and Artemis wondered if he was aiming for another kiss. She pressed her lips together, not wanting to give it to him. But he didn't kiss her; he only uttered a single sentence.

"We're not going to talk about this, ever."

Artemis cocked her head to the side, as if pondering whether or not the agree with him. Panic flooded in Roy's eyes as he saw her reluctance. Eventually, though, she gave in. This game had gone on far long enough.

"I won't tell anyone," she said to him, making him visibly relax. "But I'm not going to pretend like this didn't happen," she added. "That was _far_ too good."

Roy shuddered up against her.


End file.
